The present invention relates to the evacuation of hazardous and/or harmful vapors from a tanker vehicle. These vapors are typically vented into the atmosphere where they can cause environmental problems, or stored in the tanker vehicle where they can pose a danger, especially if they are flammable and/or volatile.
One object of the invention is to provide a vapor evacuation device that can evacuate vapors from tanker vehicles.
Another object of this invention is to provide a vapor evacuation device which combines harmful vapors into an easily disposable liquid and/or air stream.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a vapor evacuation device which is portable.
Other objects and advantages of this invention shall become apparent from the ensuing descriptions of the invention.
According to the present invention, the vapor evacuation device comprises at least one fluid line which can have a pump configured to draw a water and/or air mixture which is combined with vapors vacuumed from a tank via another inlet, yielding a solution that can then be disposed as a liquid. Vacuum at the inlet is created by the flowing of the water or air/water mixture past the inlet. The reduced pressure of the moving liquid causes a pressure differential with the higher pressure within the tank, and thus the vapors migrate into the vapor evacuation assembly, are mixed with the fluid, and can then be disposed.